


Shark of the mind

by JustifyingEvil



Series: Still a Kid [2]
Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: Bondi Beach, Bondi Rescue, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Lifeguards, Panic Attacks, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustifyingEvil/pseuds/JustifyingEvil
Summary: Set during Season 4 Episode 1 - 2A day of false alarms has the youngest lifeguard on edge and intrusive thoughts are not helping





	Shark of the mind

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't know why I'm writing these fanfics. Don't know how many fanfic will be in this series, we shall see.
> 
> Featured Lifeguards:  
> Bruce Hopkins (Hoppo)  
> Rod Kerr (Kerrbox)  
> Trent Maxwell (Maxi)  
> Andrew Reid (Reidy)  
> Liam Taylor (Itchy)
> 
> Set during Season 4 Episode 1-2

Maxi knew it wasn’t going to be a good day as soon as he woke up and he was right. It was a hectic day, like most days really. Today had a shark scare that turned out to be stingray/catfish. The volunteer lifesavers had tripped the shark alarm without consulting the lifeguards. Then later on he was sent to investigate a strange shadowy figure in the water. He admittedly was scared and Reidy had to step in and in the end, it was only a school of catfish. Embarrassed was an understatement. 

It was now around 6:30. The lifeguards would be shutting up shop soon. Maxi was in the tower along with Hoppo and Reidy. Itchy and Kerrbox entered, Kerrbox was still a bit mad from the day’s events. He went off on another rant about the clubbies. 

Suddenly, a wave of fear washed over Maxi as he thought about the day’s events and what could have happened. All noise around him became distant and the world seemed to have slowed down. His body felt heavy and weak, his mind continued to think...

What if it was a shark that you were approaching?  
You made a fool of yourself out there.  
Scared of fish, what a joke.  
They sent you cause you are the youngest.  
Young and naive.  
What if you got attacked by a shark?

Maxi was so deep though he hadn’t noticed that he had started to fidget and he was bouncing his leg. 

No one would care if you got attacked by a shark.  
They would let you drown.  
You need to get out.  
They are judging you.  
Get out.

Maxi snapped back into reality by Kerrbox swearing loudly and by his thoughts telling him to leave. Maxi got up so fast the chair spun around and wheeled into Kerrbox’s leg. Maxi pushed passed Itchy who was on the stairs. Maxi was unsure of where to go to be alone. He just got out of the tower as quickly as he could.

As the chair hit Kerrbox’s leg, he stopped talking to look at what cause the chair to bang into him. He noticed Maxi leave abruptly. 

“He alright?” He mouthed to Hoppo.

Hoppo shrugged “I’ll go” he mouthed back and made his way out of the tower to follow Maxi.

Maxi had gone onto the beach and was walking along the wall towards the south end of the beach. Hoppo followed but kept his distance. The cool breeze and setting sun calmed Maxi but his mind was still running at 100 miles per hour. His family had a history of mental health issues, mainly anxiety, panic disorders and suicidal ideation. As he got older, the problems seemed to worsen. He knew he probably should consult a doctor but had decided against that several times. He quickly glanced behind him and spotted Hoppo following him. He took a deep breath and stopped, waiting for Hoppo to catch up with him.

Hoppo was now beside Maxi. They continued walking along the beach and up the ramp to the promenade. They started heading back towards the tower when Hoppo spoke.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah. Just tired” Maxi lied.

Hoppo shot Maxi a do you think I’m dumb look “It’s been a tough day. Go home and relax and remember, if you have anything on your mind just come talk to one of us” Hoppo didn’t want to push Maxi into saying anything he didn’t want to.

Maxi hummed in response. After successfully averting a panic attack, he was definitely ready to go home. He said his goodbyes to Hoppo and headed for the locker rooms.


End file.
